Invisible Eyes
by rahmskai
Summary: when I'm looking at you, my heart loves the view. don't close your eyes, give me reason—at least—to smile. I'm still here, waiting you to look me back.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn: **Out Of Character (OOC) tingkat tinggi. Out Of Topic (OOT) tingkat dewa. penyesalan datang terlambat (?) jadi, masih ada waktu untuk klik close dan cari fic lain :)

Happy reading!

* * *

Malam itu, hujan kilat datang menghampiri sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha. Semua penduduk lari ke sana ke mari mencari tempat perlindungan. Baru beberapa menit hujan berlangsung, Konoha langsung tampak seperti kota mati, semua obrolan menghilang tergantikan kerasnya suara halilintar.

Sementara di sebuah gang kecil, di bawah terpal sebuah toko yang sudah tutup, sepasang mata lavender menatap pasrah ke arah langit. Gadis itu memainkan tangannya gelisah, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, walaupun dia tahu tidak akan ada apapun—siapapun—yang bisa dia temui. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, tidak tahu ke mana dia harus pergi, karena dia memang tidak mengenal tempat itu.

Gadis itu duduk bersandar pada dinding toko yang dingin sambil memeluk kedua lutunya, hampir frustasi dan merasa kesal sendiri. Dia merogoh kantung celananya, lalu mengecek Blackberry-nya. Kekesalannya bertambah lagi begitu tau bahwa BB-nya tidak mendapat sinyal di tempat itu. Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati, hampir melempar BB-nya yang dianggapnya tidak berguna di saat genting seperti itu. Dia sedang tersesat.

Sampai tiba-tiba, dia mendengarnya. Sayup-sayup suara debaman keras, suara orang berlari-lari, dan nafas kelelahan saling bersahutan.

_Di tengah hujan kilat seperti ini?_ Gadis itu membatin.

Dia kembali berdiri. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia berusaha mencari tahu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa begitu penasaran.

Tepat di sebuah lapangan luas, di pinggir kota, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning sedang berlari, dengan sebuah bola di antara kedua kakinya, ke arah gawang di lapangan itu. Wajahnya begitu serius, dan matanya begitu berani. Sesekali dia menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, tetapi dia tidak berhenti. Kakinya terus menggiring bola, meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka meleset jauh dari gawang saat ditendang. Bahkan di tengah hujan deras itu, dia hanya berlatih dengan pakaian—yang menurut gadis itu—seadanya; T-shirt kuning, celana pendek putih, dan—gadis itu menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas—tanpa alas kaki.

_Di saat semua orang berlindung mencari kehangatan, dia malah ... bermain bola?_ Gadis itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya sendiri, entah kenapa dia merasa harus begitu. Namun baru saja dia beranjak dari tempat berlindungnya, seseorang menarik lengannya kencang.

Gadis itu sontak menoleh, dan semakin kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki, dengan mata hijau redup, menatapnya marah.

"Ne...Neji-sama," gadis itu langsung menunduk lesu, entah kenapa dia merasa kalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini, Hinata? Kau bahkan tak mengenal tempat ini," Neji semakin keras menggenggam lengan Hinata. "Dan ke mana BB-mu? Aku sudah mencoba menelponmu berkali-kali tetapi tidak menyambung. Sengaja dimatikan?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sarkastis. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung menarik lengan sepupunya dengan kencang, "Cepat pulang!"

Neji menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempat itu. Kekesalan Hinata bertambah berkali-kali lipat, dan mengutuk BB-nya sendiri. Namun begitu teringat dengan anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu, dia berusaha menahan tarikan sepupunya. Tetapi mengetahui Neji sedang marah besar, dia jadi tidak berani, karena merasa telah menyusahkan sepupunya. Hinata menoleh ke arah lapangan, mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum ada semenit yang lalu membuatnya penasaran.

Nihil, yang dicarinya sudah lenyap.

Hinata mengrenyit heran. _Apa dia itu nyata?_

**ooo000ooo**

Hinata kembali lagi ke tempat pengintaiannya kemarin. Siang itu sangat terik, tetapi lapangan sangat ramai dipenuhi anak-anak kecil atau sebayanya bermain, entah sepak bola atau permainan lainnya. Alisnya berkerut, setelah menunggu selama hampir satu jam, yang dicarinya tidak kunjung muncul.

Hinata menghela nafas. Siang itu, dia kembali pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan hampa.

Malamnya pun, dia kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Terus menunggu si rambut kuning seperti anak kecil tersesat yang mencari ibunya, tetapi anak laki-laki itu tetap tidak muncul juga. Sudah hampir 3 hari berturut-turut, Hinata terus melakukan hal konyol itu; menunggu seseorang yang sama sekali dia tidak kenal. Tetapi, entah kenapa dia merasa harus melakukannya. Seperti panggilan hati.

... _Panggilan hati?_ Hinata membatin, mengulang-ulang dua kalimat itu dalam benaknya.

Sore itu, cuaca terasa sangat bersahabat. Hinata sedang bersantai di balkon rumahnya, melamunkan hal konyol yang sudah seminggu ini mengganggu pikirannya sambil memainkan BB-nya. Dia tidak pernah seaneh ini sebelumnya, sungguh tidak rasional memang. Tetapi dua kalimat itu terus terniang dalam pikirannya.

Gadis itu merasa galau. Setengah—seperempat—melempar BB-nya di kursi panjang yang baru saja didudukinya, lalu beranjak bersandar pada balkon. Memangnya siapa anak itu, sampai bisa membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti ini?

"Ada masalah, Hina-sama?" Tiba-tiba Neji sudah ada di sampingnya, bersandar pada balkon juga.

"Hah? Hm, ng, errr," Hinata gelagapan, entah apa yang harus dijawabnya. Tidak mungkin dia sejujur itu soal si rambut kuning pada sepupunya. Tidak, tidak sekarang. "Entahlah. Hanya belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini," katanya kemudian sambil mencoba untuk tenang.

Neji menatap lurus ke arah mata lavender sepupunya. "Sepertinya tidak sesingkat itu."

Tepat.

Hinata hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya, dia lupa kalau Neji paling lihai membaca bahasa tubuh. "Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan," gadis itu pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sepupunya.

Untungnya Neji langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu melirik arlojinya. "Mau temani aku ke lapangan, tidak? Ada urusan dengan temanku,"

Hinata mengrenyit. "Kau sudah memiliki _teman_? Di sini?" Serunya tidak percaya.

"Begitulah." Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Bocah itu menoleh lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang, "Bergegaslah,"

Hinata bergeming. Bahkan dia belum mengatakan 'iya'.

**ooo000ooo**

Lapangan sudah ramai dipenuhi anak-anak yang sepertinya tinggal tidak jauh dari sekitar situ, yang bergerombol satu sama lain di sisi-sisi lapangan. Hinata mengambil tempat di dekat sungai, agak menjauh dari keramaian—orang-orang yang _belum _dia kenal, sementara Neji bergabung dengan teman-temannya. sepupunya akan bertanding sepak bola rupanya.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata hanya bisa menatap langit sore pasrah. Nyawanya melayang entah ke mana, merasa enggan untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah hari ini. Dan dia lupa membawa satu-satunya alat yang bisa membuatnya tidak bosan, BB-nya. Sementara tadi Neji sudah sangat antusias, dan terburu-buru menyeretnya agar ikut. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia pulang ke rumah saat itu juga, karena semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dia sudah paham betul jalan dari atau ke lapangan. Tetapi, Hinata tidak sejahat itu untuk melakukannya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Saat tim sepupunya muncul, semua penonton langsung berteriak riuh. Hanya sedikit yang diam dan malah menyoraki—Hinata berhasil menebak kalau itu adalah supporter dari tim lawan. Di antara teriakan itu, nama Neji paling sering disebut. Dan terlalu banyak anak perempuan yang berteriak-teriak genit memanggil-manggil namanya, fansnya mungkin.

Hinata baru tahu kalau sepupunya sepopuler itu—sangat populer. Yeah, dia memang lumayan untuk urusan penampilan. Tetapi yang membuatnya kaget tidak percaya—saat memasuki lapangan tadi, dia baru tahu kalau sepupunya bergabung dengan tim sepak bola, kalau Neji sebenarnya menyukai sepak bola. Sepertinya dia harus mulai mendalami karakter sepupunya, karena dia akan tinggal bersamanya dalam jangka waktu yang, mungkin, cukup lama sejak kepindahannya beberapa hari lalu. Yah, kepindahannya.

Terpaksa dipindahkan sebenarnya.

Begitu teringat alasannya, mendadak Hinata termenung mengabaikan semua teriakan-teriakan di depannya, seakan para penonton yang saling berteriak itu hanya berpantomim. Mata lavendernya memandang pantulan langit di sungai, dan otaknya mulai dipenuhi ingatan, yang sangat tidak dia sukai.

Dia dipindahkan karena sebuah alasan klise yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan—itu sebabnya dia benci menginat ini. Internet, yah, sesimpel itu. Orang tuanya terlalu kolot, menganggap internet telah membawa pengaruh buruk baginya. Mereka bilang, dirinya semakin tertutup, dan waktunya hanya dihabiskan dengan hal tidak penting, surfing di dunia maya.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin masa depanmu hancur. Kamu, kan, anak tunggal kami." Ayahnya mencoba memberi alasan.

Hinata tidak bisa semudah itu menerima alasan ayahnya. "Hanya karena internet? Tidak masuk akal." Dia kesal. "Dan bukan alasan juga kalau aku anak tunggal kalian. Kalian, kan, yang memilih untuk melahirkan hanya satu?"

"Nah, kau sudah berani berbicara seperti itu pada kami. Ini semua pasti karena internet!" Hiashi agak membentak. Ibunya sudah mulai terisak sambil menarik lengan suaminya, tidak tega melihat putrinya dibentak seperti itu.

_Kenapa harus internet yang disalahkan?_ Baru saja Hinata akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, ayahnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, dan setengah melemparkannya ke meja di dekat anaknya. Hinata melotot melihatnya. "Tiket pesawat? Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Hizashi." Jawab ayahnya singkat, kemudian mengajak istrinya yang enggan meninggalkan putri kesayangannya. Hinata melongo di kamarnya.

_Ini tidak mungkin!_Dia hampir melempar iPad-nya saking kesalnya. Jika ayahnya sudah bertindak, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski menangis meraung-raung sekalipun, tak akan bisa. Hiashi terlalu keras kepala untuk mengubah keputusannya.

Namun, selama apapun Hinata mencoba mengulur kepergiannya, toh dia sekarang sudah ada di Konoha, duduk di pinggir sungai, di belakang para penonton yang sedang berteriak riuh. Gadis itu sontak menoleh ke area pertandingan, tersadar dari lamunannya, hampir melupakan tujuannya datang kemari. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan, melupakan 'tragedi'-nya dan mulai menonton pertandingan. Sepak bola tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Terjadi penalti, sepertinya—Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dan matanya yang minus sangat menyusahkan di saat seperti ini. _Sudah penalti? Memang berapa lama aku merenung tadi?_ _Siaaal,_ Hinata berusaha mencari tempat lebih dekat agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan pemandangan yang dia lihat, jauh di luar dugaan, berhasil membuat kupu-kupu memenuhi perutnya.

Si rambut kuning, berdiri tidak jauh dari gawang, bersiap-siap untuk menembakkan bola. Dua orang dari tim lawan berdiri tidak jauh darinya sebagai penghambat. Sementara keeper sudah bersiap di posisinya sebagai penjaga gawang.

Semua orang mengelu-elukan kata 'Naruto' dengan antusias. Hinata merasa kupu-kupu di perutnya semakin banyak—dia sudah tau nama si rambut kuning. Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Sekumpulan anak perempuan, yang kira-kira seumurannya, berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil-manggil Naruto. Hinata merasa agak kesal mendengarnya, tetapi dia mengabaikannya.

Naruto melangkah, setengah berlari ke arah bola. Semua orang menahan napas. Anak laki-laki itu menendang bola dengan mantap. Para penghambat gagal melakukan tugasnya. Bola berhasil melewati keeper tim lawan yang kelihatan sangar. Semua orang—yang mendukung tim Naruto—melotot, lalu mereka bersorak-sorai. Lebih kencang dari pada yang sebelumnya, dan mengelu-elukan kata 'Naruto' lagi.

Hinata juga melotot, hampir berteriak kegirangan. Tapi, tentu saja dengan alasan yang sedikit berbeda dari penonton lain.

Setelah pencarian beberapa hari itu, yang sama sekali tidak membawa hasil, kali ini dia merasa menang. Dan sekali lagi, ini memang konyol. Kali ini seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya, dan detik itu, matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di hadapannya, si rambut kuning. Dia bahkan melupakan semua kebenciannya karena telah dipindahkan, hampir menganggap hal itu sebagai anugerah malah.

Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan dilupakannya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu, bahwa perasaannya itu semakin lama akan semakin _kuat_. Setelah ini.

* * *

maaf sebelumnya kalo masih bingung sama jalan ceritanya, sebenernya saya juga masih bingung _*dilempar_. tapi, **makasih udah mau baca fic ini** _*sujudsyukur_, saya bakal usaha untuk ngebuat fic ini semakin terang (?) supaya ngga sering-sering OOT :D reviews are appreciated!

once again, thanks for reading!

your back, I'm there,

—rahmskai.


End file.
